


Outlast the Waves

by Kestrelshade



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, M/M, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelshade/pseuds/Kestrelshade
Summary: After much discussion, Faendal indulges Kelus’ fantasy.
Relationships: Faendal (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Outlast the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in between my other wips. Thanks for reading!

My world narrows to slivers in time. Seconds may as well have been millennia. Stubble brushes against my ear. Whispered, rough words meant to make me shiver achieve that end. The mattress rocks like a ship upon the waves, sails unfurled to Morrowind. Clutching the quilt, it is the only thing keeping me from falling off the horizon.

The pillow I bite to keep from crying out is stained with my tears, regardless. Faendal won’t let me stop. It isn’t about me this time. I have ceased to struggle, for I’m a willing subject to his whims. 

“I’ve thought about this before,” Faendal says, nipping my neck. He is a heavy weight on my back, keeping me in place while he slams into me, hard enough to make my bones judder. I give a guttural shout into the pillow. This was the place I knew I always belonged: underneath him. 

"A-about what?" Tears leak out around the seams of my squinted lids. His chest hair caresses my back with each relentless stroke. At the pace he's going, I won't be able to sit for a week, but I don't mind. The way I limp will be a constant reminder that I belong to him. 

_ A rather ideal situation. Faendal plants his hands on either side of my head, buried in the pillow.  _

__

__

"Fucking you until you cry," Faendal growls. The sharp snap of his hips makes me whimper. He moans in response to the cries he wants to hear.

__

__

"You, too?" 

__

__

Faendal likes it rough when I fuck him, but I had never thought he would indulge my own wishes of being dominated. His receptivity surprised both of us. 

__

__

"I've wanted to get back at you for awhile now," Faendal says through a laugh. He sweetly nuzzles into my shoulder, almost as if he isn't ravaging me. I unconsciously search for his touch, craving reassurance that he doesn't mean the hurt he inflicts.

__

__

"How do you mean?" I grunt when he fills me, and the force of his thrusts pushes my face back into the pillow. He groans, and covers my entire back, slowly rocks, concentrated and intense. "F-fuck, Fae, a little less, please," I beg, tears stinging my eyes.

__

__

"Sorry, Kel, I'm just following your orders." I don’t have to see him to know he has that self-satisfied grin on his face. He rocks into me harder, to which I curse his name. The oil he slicked over my entrance earlier no longer helps cut the rawness of being used. Faendal leaves bites down the column of my neck, the very reason I permanently wear a scarf. Being marked by the one I never thought I'd have stirs me. My cock rubs a delicious heat trapped between my belly and the quilt. 

__

__

“And what orders would those be?” We both know. I want to hear him say it, breathlessly, not as collected as he thinks. 

__

__

"Don't stop, even if I'm in tears." Faendal hits to the base within me, and I clench down hard. I swallow a lump in my throat. 

__

__

"Fae, it feels like your prick is reaching my belly." 

__

__

Suddenly, Faendal rips the pillow out from under me. The shield for my cries clatters to the ground. "Say the word, and I'll stop. You're a smart mer. Know how to use them." 

__

__

I am too stubborn to tap out. I can handle more. 

__

__

“N-no, I don’t think I will.” 

__

__

“You sound like me. How does it feel, being fucked the way you do to me, Kel?” He lightly nips my neck, and even the graze of his fangs makes me flinch.

__

__

A rough shove, and I ball up the quilt between my fists.  _ This is too much.  _ “W-what do  _ you  _ think?” 

__

__

He ruts harder than I can ever remember. The way he leaves me exposed, emotionally bare to him, is too much to take. Another brutal thrust, and I attempt to shy away, get him to pull out. Faendal clamps his hands down on my wrists. "Where do you think you're going?"

__

__

My cock remains firm under my belly, for in some twisted way, I enjoy this torment. _ He's taking a long time to come, though.  _ I pant heavily, eyelids fluttering, "All of that stamina training came in handy, eh, Fae? You're lasting a l-long time, gods above.” 

__

__

Faendal pins my head down into the mattress while he fucks me senseless. The stretch of being spread and roughly filled is overwhelming. I,  _ I can't.  _ "I can see the appeal of getting you to beg for me to breed your ass." He kisses my temple. "And what a tight ass it is, too, since you never let me use it."

__

__

" 's cause you’re so rough," I whimper, muffled into the quilt. 

__

__

"Hey now, don't be like that," Faendal croons, his strokes slowing down to quiet my cries. My hips raise in the air to meet him, despite my complaints. 

__

__

"Too deep, Fae," I say, and kick my legs in protest when he goes even deeper. His hips finally touch my ass and cock buries completely inside. He grinds harder within me, and I let out a strangled howl. 

__

__

“You’re good, Kel, so good at taking my cock,” he says over my pitiful struggles. The praise, I don't believe. He doesn't complain, but I do. In a sense, he is stronger, more resilient. 

__

__

I sag under his weight, resigned to my fate of blinding sensation. "Please, Fae, please come," I nearly pray. Despite the burn, I try to rock back against him. I hope it will send him over quickly if I do. 

__

__

"You have such a perfect ass. I'm glad I get to fuck it," he pants, and kisses between my shoulder blades. Those accursed daedric hips flex and roll with my weakening squirms. I slump against the mattress. The slide of his long, curved cock leaves a heat stoked in my insides which never ends, and I know he won't let me come. 

__

__

_ For his pleasure only.  _

__

__

I kick out weakly, and lose my sense of fight after he bears down and collides with his strong thighs to meet my attempts to escape. "You're so gorgeous when you try to get away," he says adoringly. Fae doesn't lie with his affection. 

__

__

He displays that same affection, fucks me until I can no longer stand it. I sob, violent as a storm,  _ it hurts to breathe _ from how much I ache. Faendal's going to make me drown in the brine of my tears. "S-slow down, I-I can't, please--" I beg incomprehensibly, but he doesn't listen to me, since I never gave him the cue. 

__

__

And yet I accept it, and become weightless. Faendal is the wind in my sails that takes me safely to shore. I just have to outlast the waves.

__

__

Faendal shouts, and his body tenses as he floods me, not warning me when he comes. He collapses on top, the air driven out of my lungs. I'm used to it.

__

__

He nuzzles into the crook of my neck. "How was that, Kel? Everything alright, love?" 

__

__

“Let me...catch my breath. A heavy Bosmer is smothering me.” I squirm underneath him, and the mattress dips inward. 

__

__

Faendal huffs, nibbling my ear. “Rude. I don’t complain about you lying on top of me.” 

__

__

“I don’t come inside and then fall asleep on you.” 

__

__

Another nibble to my ear. "Did you come?"

__

__

I have to be honest.

__

__

Uneasily, I shift under him. "Um, no, too oversensitive, I'm afraid."

__

__

Faendal rolls off to my side. I fear I have hurt his feelings. "Hands and knees, Kel," he orders. 

__

__

"Mm, what now?" I ask blearily, and flip over, exhausted from our session. A soft stroke of heat over my hole. " _ Oh,"  _ I moan. Following his commands, I sigh contentedly while he laps up his mess with a warm tongue. I dislike when he finishes inside me, but I always reap the benefits. Faendal cleans up after himself. Arching into his explorative mouth, he obscenely sucks his spend from my gaping entrance. "F-Fae, this is--" I squint my eyes shut. 

__

__

He hooks an arm under my belly, grabs my still-leaking cock. Keeping a firm grip, he caresses, soothes the frustration of denied release. I thrust forward into his hand, and he stops my movements. My control is relinquished. Faendal knows this, and he agrees to the fragile thing I entrust to him. 

__

__

In turn, he trusts that I will keep him in check. We complement each other. With that trust, I am in the palm of his hand. He allows me to land safely to shore. I shudder, pulse out my pent-up need. Faendal guides me through each twitch of my release, and I cry out in thankfulness for his mercy. 

__

__

Moments pass until I regain my bearings, relieved and sobbing that it’s over. My sides quake, wracked as my breathing evens out. "Kel?" Faendal says, and rests beside me. “Doing fine?” 

__

__

"Yes. I...didn't realize we wanted the same thing," I say finally, and shift to face him.

__

__

"Neither did I," Faendal says, and turns on his side. A hand tentatively rubs my arm, uncertain about more contact. Sometimes I cannot handle it. 

__

__

“Really?” I ask incredulously. I lean into his touch, needing his grounding presence.

__

__

“Mhm. Although if you just ask, I’ll try things out with you. I might like it,” he grins. His silver hair falls loose from his ponytail. I must look similarly disheveled. 

__

__

"Well, you know how I am. I like to experiment," I chuckle, and tuck a strand over his ear. 

__

__

"That you do." Faendal's eyes sparkle mischievously in the way that I love. "Get over here, you," he says. He gives me room to nestle my head on his chest. I accept his offering, all distress from before immediately forgiven.

__

__

I yawn, “Let’s get some rest, shall we?” 

__

__

Faendal kisses the top of my head, content to hold me in his arms. “I was thinking the same thing.”

__

__

Together, we embark on a journey into the deep waters of rest. Closing our eyes, we sail into the unknown in each others’ embrace. 

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__


End file.
